


Eggnog Emergency

by Swanofstorie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Eggnog, Gen, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanofstorie/pseuds/Swanofstorie
Summary: Indrid ran out of eggnog and asked Aubrey to pick him up some.
Relationships: Indrid Cold & Aubrey Little
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Eggnog Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, I was chatting my friend when I mentioned the scene you are about to read and I asked her if I had fever dreamed it up or if it actually happened and she was just like, no???? It didn't??? But you should write it. So here I am. I guess I dreamt this up but I seriously thought it happened in canon at some point. I did change a few things to add to the fic but the baseline is that I swear there was a scene where aubrey had to get eggnog for mothman.

The day started out pretty normal, Aubrey had breakfast at the lodge, she helped Dani out with some minor foraging and when she opened the door to the lobby the land line rang and when she picked it up she heard the familiar voice of one Indrid Cold.

"Hello Aubrey, I have a favor to ask." Curiosity getting the better of her as what kind of favor would mothman ask?

"Hi Indrid, what can I do for ya?" Dani walked past from outside, basket of goods in hand and sent an air kiss on her way to the kitchen. 

"Well, I seem to have found myself in a predicament that I am having a hard to remedy. I need you to go to Leo's General Store and pick me up four cartons of eggnog, wait make that six cartons." A shocked giggle finds it's way out of Aubrey's throat.

"Your mighty favor is an eggnog grab?" Indrid says in a dramatic tone,

"Shush now Aubrey, it is very important, it the one beverage that calms my soul and I so desperately need it and, I cannot stand the cold."

"Okay, but what do I get out of it?" She hears a huff over the phone,

"I will warn you of most certain doom when it comes your way?"

"Aren't you already suppose to do that? Come on really pique my interest here, Indrid."

"You drive a hard bargain, I'll let you in on a budding romance that will most likely surprise you but, oh does it seem like the most likely outcome in the futures I am seeing." he then adds in a sing song tone, "and its happening right underneath your nose." It took only a second for Aubrey to agree.

"Okay, you said six cartons of eggnog. Is there any variety that I need to look out for?"

"Nada."

That is why Aubrey was currently in Leo's general store feeling a little lost. Getting eggnog for mothman seemed pretty straight forward but Aubrey didn't really know where to start. She knew vaguely that it was in the cold section and so she made her way over there, not bothering with a cart or basket. She approached the milk isle and started searching the shelves, it was a little ways down but she found the nog! It was accurately put between the eggs and milk and also had different varieties of premade holiday drinks surrounding it. As she started to pile the cartons into her hands, she really didn't think entirely through but she was nothing if not determined. Aubrey hugged the six separate eggnog cartons to chest and valiantly made her way to the check out.  
As she approached Leo tilted his head in confusion and when she laid the cartons onto counter he said,

"Ya know, I didn't peg ya for an eggnog person." Aubrey grabs for her wallet and laughs a little awkwardly,

"Well, it's actually for a friend, so you got that right." Without much more small talk, Aubrey paid and got a brown paper bag for the cartons of eggnog. Now to get to Indrid. 

Since Aubrey had pretty much settled down in Kepler she decided to invest in a bicycle. Compared to The Hornet's bikes her was nothing specially but she had put some TLC into it and got flames spray-painted on the body of it and it had a basket attached in the front of. This is where she plopped the eggnog before getting on her bike and making her way to Indrid who still resides at the Eastwood Campground and RV Park.

Aubrey arrived with little trouble, parked her bike and grabbed the bag of eggnog, supporting it with one hand underneath and the other around it. Both hands full, when she got to the door she yelled out,

"Indrid, Indrid! I got your stupid eggnog!" The door opens and once again she is met with a blast of heat and Indrid, this time in a black hoodie and sweat pants and of course his red glasses.

"Yes, yes, come in, come in please." Once in the crowded Winnebago RV, Aubrey finds space and deposits the precious cargo onto a small table.  
"Oh thank you so much, Aubrey." Indrid was already in the process of opening up a carton and pouring it into a mug where he than popped it into the microwave for 30 seconds. "I can't stand cold things, contrary to my name, and eggnog is the only thing that seems to soothe my chill at the moment." Before the microwave hits zero, he pops it open and grabs the mug. Aubrey stands and looks at Indrid expectantly.

"Oh right of course. Barclay and that FBI agent, Joseph Stern, they have been spending quite a lot of time together." Aubrey's eyes light up,

"What? Really?" Indrid nods smugly.

"Yes, indeed, and from what I see, they are lovely pair." Aubrey seems to be remembering back to all of those two's interactions.

"Yeah, okay, that was definitely worth the eggnog trip."


End file.
